


Sometimes love is all you need

by Aquietwriter25



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It was love that tamed the beast within Drago Bludvist.





	Sometimes love is all you need

“LET THIS END NOW”. 

“NEVER!”. 

Eret gritted his teeth frustration and anger flashing through him as he watched his old boss battle Hiccup it didn’t have to be like this, while yes he did now see a different side to Dragons. He still had known this man for the past 7 years. And while he had been   
treated like crap. 

He didn’t want to see Drago hurt either. 

Taking a few steps towards the two, he felt Astrid’s hand on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” She asked quietly. 

“I know I have joined you guys. But if I can stop Drago from ruining his life completely i’m going to try. I’ve known him for 7 years, this isen’t about his hate for Dragon’s its about the pain he feels from losing his family. I know that all to well. If I can help end this war. I’m going to try".

Before Astrid could say a word Valka placed a hand on the younger woman’s arm, she shook her head allowing Eret to move towards Hiccup and Drago.

“Drago”.

Both males froze at the soft voice drifting through the air, Eret slowly moved up to Hiccup’s side giving his new a friend a slight smile before turning to gaze at his ex boss. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this”. 

Hiccup could see the way Drago’s shoulders slowly started to lower at Eret’s tone, the young man moved closer prompting Drago to take a step back careful not to fall off the bewerdbeats tusk. 

“I know Dragon’s ruined your life, I know you lost your village, family and your arm. I can’t even begin to imagine the pain you went in as a boy”. Eret slowly moved closer. “But this isn’t the way, this isn’t going to bring them back. This isn’t going to change   
things”. 

Drago’s breathing started to quicken an almost look of panic in the man’s eye’s. 

“I…don’t want to see you get hurt”. Eret’s eye’s flashed with emotion. “You… mean more to me then I can express. I…”. The man swallowed looking down. To Drago’s shock Eret’s shoulders began to shake. 

He was crying. 

Out of all of the years Drago knew Eret he had never seen the man cry once, he was very strong willed and that was something that had gotten Drago’s attention when he hired the Trapper. 

Yet here was crying.

For him. 

Suddenly Drago felt hollow the need for revenge slowly diminishing, while he’d never like Dragon’s or probably their riders. He would never be a good guy. But. To have someone care, about him. Was enough. 

Drago jumped down from his Bewilderbeast tusks putting his Bull hook into the ground, he slowly made his way to Eret who Hiccup by now had approached his friend rubbing his back comfortly. He met Drago’s eyes stepping back as Drago approached him. 

Eret found himself engulfed in large arms prompting him to bury his head into Drago’s neck, soft sobs escaping the younger man’s mouth. 

“Shh”. Drago’s tone quiet, soothing tugging the younger man closer to him. “It’s OK. I’m so sorry”. He murmured burying his head into Eret’s shoulder as well. 

The sorry had a lot of meanings, sorry that he worried Eret, but mostly sorry on how he treated his trapper. Drago wasn’t stupid he knew it would take a great deal of care on his part to make up for all the wrong choices he did to Eret. 

Yet despite everything Eret still cared about him. Still wanted him safe, he had been planning for revenge for years. Creating an army of Dragon, to fuel his anger for revenge of his family. Love was not something on his map. 

Yet when he saw Eret’s eyes as he begged him to stop, that’s exactly what he saw.

Love.

Eret loved him. 

And despite the hatred that Drago had become, despite the fear that he had caused Vikings to quake at his name. 

Love was enough, maybe not to demish the beast within in completely. 

But down it to an ache. 

He had Eret’s love.

And that was enough.


End file.
